Darkness and Ice
by Glittery-excuse-for-a Fae
Summary: Sequel to my previous Sherlock chapter fic. After John returns from the hospital Sherlock begins to play a dangerous game, Will he end Moriarty or will he succumb to all Moriarty offers? and what Will John have left if he does, maybe a new friend?
1. Chapter 1 Darkness

**And I'm back! the sequel wasn't meant to be written until i got back to UK but here I am with chapter sixteen just posted and I'm writing the sequel already**

**it follows on maybe a few weeks after chapter sixteen ends.**

**so all of you who tried standing on your heads for my last story lets try something different how about we do a handstand, we could always scroll with our feet or our tongue, depending on our flexibility**

***Smiles bows and leaves the stage***

Chapter one Darkness.

John Watson hadn't been sleeping much of late, the first few nights after he had been admitted to St Barts he had been sleeping the sleep of the drugged, thanks to pain relief, and sleeping tablets and goodness knows what, he felt like he was floating on a cloud.

He remembered in his drugged haze that Mycroft and Greg had been visitors on almost a daily basis, He hadn't seen Sherlock much but the nurses said he had been… around. In fact they had been saying so for a while and he began to wonder if it was truth or falsification. Still he had slept well for the first few nights thank heavens for small mercies.

After the fourth night his brain got the better of him and his nightmares made an appearance.

So it was suffice to say that he hadn't been sleeping since he got home.

He would catch a few hours sleep in an afternoon maybe, and then go up to his room at his usual bedtime and spend the whole time looking at the ceiling, willing himself not to sleep.

When he had returned home it was like being at the hospital, his pills were left on his bedside table every morning before he woke, and Sherlock was most probably around, although John could count on the fingers of one hand the amount of time he had seen his flatmate turned lover.

When he had got back form the hospital Sherlock had been in the living room.

"You're back" was all he had said, and he had uttered few words since that day three weeks before.

this particular day Sherlock was in the living-room with a map spread on the floor when John came downstairs scrubbing his hand through his hair in the pretence of having just woken up.

"Morning" he mumbled

Sherlock looked up at him briefly before going back to the map.

John clicked the kettle on for a cuppa and walked into the living room

"What have we go then, new case?" He asked Sherlock.

Sherlock turned his back on John, folding the map up and grabbing his coat.

"You're going out?"

"Yes that would be the only possible conclusion when you see me get my coat." Sherlock replied acerbically

"Have I done something wrong since i got back from the hospital, because if I have I apologise, you said you weren't going to do this Sherlock, you promised."

"I'm doing nothing, I'm going out, thats all, I never promised I wouldn't go out"

John wanted to throw something "Pack it in and talk to me"

"I don't see why I should"

"Its what people do in relationships, they talk about whats bothering them"

"Nothing is bothering me John" Sherlock said quickly, he pressed a kiss to the corner of John's mouth and strode out, offering a "don't worry I may be back late."

"Why should I worry" John said to an empty flat "you're hardly ever in and when you are we don't talk"

The kettle clicked off and he went to make himself a cuppa.

…

Sherlock had a few people to see and little time to do it in.

He had to go and see some of his contacts, those of the homeless persuasion, and follow up on what they said, then he had to arrive back home before John began to have nightmares.

John didn't know Sherlock knew he had nightmares, Neither did John know that Sherlock knew He never slept.

Soon John wouldn't have to worry about the nightmares, Sherlock would fix it for him.

That was what being a good partner was all about, fixing things.

He pulled his coat tighter around himself and thought about John.

Thought about three weeks ago when John had been shot.

_"Doctor Foster went to Gloucester in a shower of rain, he stepped in a puddle, right up to his middle, and never was seen again." the boy grinned at Sherlock and ran back to play with his friends._

_Sherlock's blood ran cold. this wasn't happening, this was just a coincidence It had to be. John was in front of him now walking towards the Tesco Metro with a determined stride, oblivious to Sherlock's panic._

_Sherlock began to lengthen his strides to catch up with John, when he saw three red laser sights on John's back._

_Things from there happened quickly._

_He had shouted at John, who had turned and looked at him that adorably confused look on his face, and his heart had shattered into pieces._

_John looked down at his chest at where the laser sights danced and looked at Sherlock with alarm._

_"Get out of here Sherlock" John said, it wasn't a shout and the distance between them should have ensured that Sherlock would miss the words, but he heard each one of them as if they had been whispered in his ear._

_his mobile chimed and he picked it up._

_'Leave him now or I will end your heart's life Sherlock'_

_"I don't think so"_

_"Don't believe me?" there was a crack that sounded all too much like a gunshot and John doubled over._

_"oops, sorry about that" the voice said, sounding entirely too gleeful _

_"Stop it please."_

_"Beg my darling, I want to hear that beautiful voice beg for John Watson's life before you come to me"_

_"Its not going to happen Jim, leave him be this is between the two of us not John."_

_"Oh how cliche Sherlock, surely you can come up with something better."_

_There was another crack and John grunted in pain. Sherlock took two steps towards him but he held out a hand to stop him._

_"Now dearest, what will it be? Beg for him and come to me and I'll spare him, don't and you get to watch as he bleeds to death. Your choice, call me. Kisses"_

_John was on his knees now back pressed against the wall of a shop, one hand clutched to his arm and the other his leg._

_"What do I do John"_

_"Nothing my radius' hit, possibly shattered, and my leg, bullet's nicked a muscle, just phone for an ambulance please." John's voice was ragged and his face was getting paler by the minute._

_Sherlock nodded, he was still clutching his mobile and he punched in the three numbers._

_Yes there's been a shooting… I don't know were we are but we're near Halcott's Cd's please come quickly, he's been shot twice…"_

_He put the phone down on the ambulance service and sent a text to his brother 'JOHN. PLEASE HELP' _

_There was a sound from the alleyway next to the shop and Sherlock ran halfway down it._

_"Where are you. You wouldn't mis the chance to gloat." He spat in to the empty alleyway._

_"Cooee! Here I am!" The singsong voice came from a figure in the shadows of the alley._

_"Show yourself"_

_"Oh but isn't it more exciting in the shadows, more alluring, more sensual" he dragged the last word out savouring it._

_"Not really no its just a bit perverse, shows you had a very unhappy childhood. Is that something you feel the need to talk about maybe?"_

_"Don't toy with me I could finish him right now, what interesting blood spatters he'd make on that wall, don't think I won't" Jim chuckled "would you study them, the patterns his blood made, I'd tell you what type of gun I used, it would keep you amused for a while, think of it as an apology for not getting a first date sooner."_

_"I will end this Moriarty"_

_"No you won't!" He replied in that sing song fun voice "and do you know why. You enjoy this, you would be nothing without me and we both Know it, John isn't what you want or need, don't deny yourself any longer."_

_"Oh I don't plan to Jim" he spat the man's name out with distaste. there was the noise of sirens approaching_

_"Call me when you've seen sense sweetheart"_

_Sherlock just smirked and walked away from the alley and back to John. He would be calling Moriarty, but not because he'd seen sense, because he'd trapped him, he'd call him to tell him he was a deadman. If John worsened or died then he hoped Moriarty knew there was nowhere he could hide._

_Once he knew Mycroft and Greg were on their way to the hospital he knew he could go, he had a lot of things to do. The game was on._

…_._

"Mistah Holmes, my sister told me to give you this, Doc Watson fixed her up right well after she got bottled by that touchy-feely bloke from the Kings arms" A young boy was passing Sherlock on the street with a piece of paper held out in his hand.

Sherlock put his hand into his pocket fishing out a note which he switched with the slip of paper.

"Have a nice day mister Holmes, Remember my sister to Doctor Watson."

"I will Mark, thank you." Sherlock allowed a small smile to cross his face for a moment and ruffled the boy's amber locks.

"Check you later Mr Holmes" Mark said sprinting off and Sherlock was sure he saw the boy pick a full purse out of a woman's open bag. he said nothing just carried on walking looking at the slip of folded paper.

22 Waltham avenue, a crack den.

…

John started violently out of a dream. He ha been dying, blood pouring out of his leg and arm, he had been chocking on the iron taste of it, swimming in it. In all his thrashing and confusion on waking he had upset his tea which was now dripping off the edge of the coffee table, and twisted the sling around his left arm to the point that if it twisted any more he would probably dislocate his own shoulder. He sighed and tried to get his breathing back to regular. that was a different dream to the one he usually had. he though as he ben awkwardly to mop the tea, his left leg was positioned straight and it hurt like anything when he moved it after he had been in one position for too long.

He had been right in what he told Sherlock that afternoon the bullet to his leg had nicked a muscle, the gracillis to be correct, and his arm had needed two pins to reconstruct his radius. the than that he was fine.

"John love are you alright? I heard shouting" His Landlady shouted up

"I'm fine Mrs Hudson, honestly I was.. Yelling at the tv its gone on the blink again." he shouted down to his landlady.

"Oh, well as long as your sure your alright"

"I'm perfectly fine Mrs Hudson, thanks!" he replied wishing she would just go back into her flat.

He turned the Tv on just in case she came up to check and watched it, not really seeing for a while before giving up and deciding to stretch his legs, the walk would do him good.

As he walked round the room he pondered on his relationship with Sherlock.

Things had been great three weeks ago, hell they had been inseparable, and now Sherlock couldn't bear to be in the same room as him for two minutes before having to leave. Maybe it was the Nightmares, maybe it was the fact that in a way Moriarty had soiled him by doing this, he had a slight limp thanks to the bullet in the leg but his surgeon had said it would go in time. Maybe the limp was a reminder for Sherlock of a time when they hadn't been close, maybe Sherlock was worried that was what they would go back to.

All these maybe's were driving John insane, he needed to get out of the flat.

He grabbed his keys, mobile and stick and headed to the pub, a pint and a rugby match would sort him out.

…

_Mycroft sat in his office watching his brother, He really hoped Sherlock wasn't going to do what he thought he was about to do. he sent a text to Lestrade and John, '_**22 Waltham Avenue, Sherlock's old ways again'**

_"Oh Sherlock… Why can't you see you have a perfect life now."_

**A/N: Well there we are chapter one all wrapped up and while i'm still in Spain as well!**

**May i just say a huge masive major shout out to DoctorcoffeeGirl and Tabbie who have coached me through this chapter.**

**I know its short but chapter two may be longer. this is just a set up really**

**If you like review, and hey we may even make it to the M rating this time, if I have enough encouragement!**

***Bows and leaves the stage.***

**Fae.**


	2. Chapter 2: Crack Den

**Hello all and welcome to chapter two of Darkness & Ice.**

**Well, Sherlock's got himself into a pickle now hasn't he, I wonder what's going to happen… Wait a moment, I know and it's not good!**

**So Shout outs go to:**

**Operagoose who is my steadfast rock and helped me lots with this chapter!**

**DoctorCoffeeGirl: Who, like the OG is just a bowl of awesomeness and My dear I will if people want it or if the characters decide to go down that path. (also first review well done!)**

**Tabbie: My darling i adore you too much especially with what you will have to put up with soon *Grins***

**bbmcowgirl: Have you been following this story's predecessor? Well, welcome my dear and take a seat I am glad that I started this as well, I don't have any faith in the boys at the moment, they're misbehaving!**

**LuffyMarra: well my dear they say love is blind I'm not sure this is quite what they meant, but maybe we'll find out if he does have a clue in this chapter.**

**Pip: Hello dear Emotional you haven't seen the half of it!… thats all I'm going to say!**

**So Shout outs done and finished Get comfortable and put your laptop or phone (or whatever you are using to read this) in a good viewing position and take up your handstand.**

**Warning: swearing talk about drug use.**

**Onwards you lovely people!**

***bows and leaves the stage***

Chapter Two: Crack Den.

Greg Lestrade was just finishing up some paperwork at Scotland Yard when he got the text, It was early evening and when he saw the caller Id he wondered if Mycroft was asking about racing.

Mycroft and Greg had found a common interest, while John was spaced out on drugs in the hospital. Racing, for Mycroft it was the thrill of winning and for Greg it was an effort to recapture his youth. They talked endlessly about their favourite horses and trainers, whiling away hours in the hospital, and Mycroft had since then text him the day before a race to see if he would attend. Invariably he would and the two of them would both while away a day at the races, Greg calling in sick at work and Mycroft telling Anthea, or Marlene, or Sandra to take over in his stead, she would always look at him, seriously say 'all right then' then resume typing away on her blackberry.

They would both catch the train, (or take Greg's car depending on the distance) as it was the one thing that Greg had stipulated on, he would let Mycroft pay for these 'days out' (because Mycroft insister and would only turn petulant and sulky about it if he didn't) but they had to take public transport where possible, and Greg's car in all other instances. Greg enjoyed spending time with Mycroft (Probably entirely too much for his own good) But he needed to fell normal, able to do what he wanted to, hell being single for the past seven years had taught him how to like his own company and freedom.

So there he was, siting in his office, mobile having just chimed.

It really was unfair of his heart to turn traitor and beat faster as he picked up his mobile from where it rested on his desk.

"He's a mate, nothing more Greg" he chided himself.

He opened the message hoping to see the racetrack name and time so he knew if he could make it or not, all he saw however was six words and two numbers.

"Buggering Hell why does he have to go and do this!" Greg cursed grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

Once in his car he sent a text back to Mycroft

**On way there, does John know?**

He started his car and drove away from Scotland yard and toward 22 Waltham Avenue.

Halfway there his mobile trilled and he picked it up looking at the text.

**Of course he knows, now don't text and drive its unsafe.**

Greg grinned and text back anyway.

**Yes, mother, will I be seeing you there?**

He sent it and then wondered why he had, after all it sounded so needy, so… 'I am desperate to be in a relationship' which he wasn't in the least, although If Mycroft was asking… He stopped himself thinking like that and turned his attention to the problem at hand John would be there, at a crack den where Sherlock undoubtedly was, the two of them had been, well it wasn't really his place to speculate on what they had been, but whatever they were now was not what they had been after John's return from Edinburgh.

If John even saw Sherlock anywhere near this sort of establishment then things could go bad very quickly.

**Unfortunately not, foreign minister has ben prepped badly and I need to step in. **

Lestrade read the text quickly and typed up a reply.

**Fair enough, you do know that sending message to Watson will destroy him, he'll think the worst.**

The reply was immediate.

**You should learn not to be so Dramatic Greg, hardly think in your line of work it's called for. It won't destroy him.**

Greg sighed it wasn't dramatic it was the truth.

**Not Dramatic M, truth, it could well be the end of them and then He will go back to drugs, you know it and I know it.**

He indicated and turned into Waltham Avenue, parked up a way away from number 22 before checking for a text.

**You are utterly wasted as a Detective Inspector you should be performing in the West End.**

Greg could almost see the smile on Mycroft's face in the words.

**How's the 'stepping in' going then? ** He text back

**Abysmally, you are a welcome distraction!**

Greg let out a bark of laughter

**Well, unfortunately I will no longer be a distraction I'm off to see how much trouble your brother has gotten into, text later.**

Greg pinched the bridge of his nose and tossed his mobile on to the passenger seat before getting out of his car and walking towards number 22. Was that shouting he heard?

….

John had just managed to push shove and kick his way to the bar for another pint of Tetley's before the second half of the rugby came on, his mobile vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it, after all it was going to be Sherlock and he was probably also telling him to get milk because they had ran out.

Well he had got milk that morning before he went to work.

London Irish were currently winning 30-12 and John was hopeful that they would continue their winning streak until full time, all in all it was shaping up to be a good evening. It would have been a better evening if Sherlock were here but Sherlock didn't really do Rugby and cheering for a wining team would be out of the question.

John paid for his pint and hurried back to his table, sometimes people tended to steal your table if you weren't quick enough here and it wasn't as if he were a local even though this was his nearest pub. Sherlock didn't do pubs.

Come to think of it John could count on one hand the amount of things he had in common with Sherlock.

Which if he were to turn the evening into a depressing and morose waste of time he could begin to speculate on why he really wanted to peruse a relationship with Sherlock, but he was here to watch a rugby match and have a few drinks and try and de-stress.

Still, he hadn't been the most amenable partner in the past few weeks. Sighing he dug his mobile out and checked the text.

"Shit" was all he said before grabbing his coat and heading out of the pub, pint forgotten.

…

Mycroft was not, as the public believed, cold hearted, after all if he had been then he would not have text the two people who could help Sherlock. He knew he and Sherlock were on shaky ground relationship wise and that there was a lot they didn't' say to each other, he also knew that he hadn't cared the previous times that Sherlock had gone to rehab, he had done it for His brother's welfare and to have Sherlock somewhere that he could do no harm, to himself or Mycroft's fledgling governmental status.

He had been younger then and in some ways stupid, stupid to his brother's needs and feelings, and stupid to his own brotherly duty.

Now however he knew that the last person Sherlock would want to see would be him. He had given his brother the best thing for him, if John and Greg couldn't' sort this out then and then only would he revert to Rehab.

He hoped Greg was wrong, if John left Sherlock now then he feared for his brother's well-being.

…

John approached the crack den in the same way that he had approached the injured in Afghanistan, with resolve and a slight bit of trepidation. the house's exterior was sound nought, boarded up windows and graffiti on the boards, empty and broken bottles in the front garden just added a bit of tasteful decor. His heart was beating in his chest and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears.

If Sherlock was in there he didn't know what he would do, Sherlock had promised him that he was clean, Promised him faithfully all the many times John had kissed the old track-marks in the evenings they had lain tangled and sweaty together. If Sherlock was using again then that was it, there would be nothing left for John, because if Sherlock was on the drugs then he just wouldn't be Sherlock and John liked, no loved, Sherlock the way he was faults and all, but he hadn't signed up to loving the drugs as well.

He was Just about to storm in and demand to see Sherlock, when he saw a tall lanky person walking out of the shadows and into the hallway.

His heartbeat ratcheted up and he couldn't move, he could only watch as the person walked towards him.

…

All Sherlock wanted to do was get home and immerse himself in a hot bath, and watch tv, the lead had in-fact lead him nowhere, although he had an idea that Moriarty had wanted him there, in the middle of drugs again, Moriarty was hoping he'd slip up, well he hadn't, and he wouldn't, not with John still in danger.

John, there was a person he could ponder on if he had the time, He wished he did have the time, but right now he needed to focus on Moriarty, He had to, if his focus slipped for one moment then John could be as good as dead, John knew this of course, he understood,one of the very few people that did

He walked towards the hallway and the front door, skin crawling as he thought of all the times he had come here in the past. If it was possible to then he hated his past self. But he wouldn't be him without his past, John had told him that.

His first thought when he saw the silhouette highlighted by the orange street-lamps was stupid man, throwing his life away, then as he took in the exact hight of the man he thought 'John' but how had John found out where he was?

As he got closer he formulated some good 'distract John' tactics so as John wouldn't ask too many questions.

He never got to use them and they had been wonderful, because the moment he had opened his out John had landed a punch on his cheek that sent him stumbling backwards.

…

He hadn't meant to do that, he had just been soo angry the tension had built up so quickly that punching Sherlock had been an impulse.

He walked towards the man he'd just punched.

"Stay away from me John" His voice was low, wavering.

"Are you using?" John asked softly.

"It doesn't matter, it's irrelevant"

"Not to me it's not! Johns voice rose and he could still hear his blood pumping in his ears and an exhilarated feeling, the same one he associated with Afghanistan tingled in his veins.

"This is neither the place or the time John"

"No, would you prefer to go home so you can go back to ignoring me and pretending that I don't exist?"

"Maybe that would be for the best" Sherlock mumbled.

"Maybe that…." John stepped back from the door frame and out onto the gravel drive, a stunned stricken look on his face.

Sherlock walked past him.

"Wait a moment" John yelled he was not going to let Sherlock just walk off. he caught up to Sherlock and grabbed the taller man's wrist, hanging on with a death-grip

"What?"

"|s this you saying 'yeah thanks for the shags and the help but you're boring now', we said we'd talk about this Sherlock, it's for both of us to decide, if you're taking drugs then we can talk it through… we can work something out…"

"Damn you John Watson, it's none of your concern!"

John let go of Sherlock's wrist at this statement.

"None of my.. I'm sorry… where were you the past year and a bit, we're friends…" he stopped himself from adding lovers but only just

"Listen to you and your sorry excuse for an existence, If I want to go somewhere and do something you cannot forbid me to do it John, you are not my keeper, you are my flatmate and for a few months you weren't even that"

"Your flatmate, right thats…no thats fine, thats great."

"Christ John!" Sherlock yelled "is that all you have to say? He mimicked John's voice, "that's fine"

"What do you want me to say Sherlock, you've just stood there and basically told me that I mean nothing to you, that you don't really care what my opinions are on your drug use when one day it will end up killing you"

Sherlock stood there for a moment before saying "You have a madman trying to kill you at every possible opportunity and your more worried about me?"

"Yeah, do you want me to move out then?" the exhilaration was ebbing now, leaving John feeling tired and achy, and all he wanted was to be in bed wrapped in Sherlock's arms, enveloped by his scent. He wondered if he ever would get that.

"Move out?" Sherlock echoed.

"Yeah the thing where I pack up all my things give you my keys and go."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I can't be around you if you're using Sherlock, I want to be with you not the Drugged version of you"

"I had to cope with the drugged version of you recently"

"They were to make me better and you know that"

"They didn't help"

"Yes they did Sherlock"

"No they didn't you're not sleeping and when you do you have nightmares"

"That is none of your concern!" John spat back. He walked away from Sherlock before he did something rash.

"None of my concern when you're screaming yourself hoarse every night"

"Yeah just like its none of my concern when you're sniffing cocaine or putting needles in your arm!" John shouted back gesturing wildly to the crack den

"Oh now you are just being utterly pedestrian John."

"Really and why is that?"

"You're talking things out of context.."

"Of course" John replied voice rising in pitch.

"And getting hysterical, clearly you are still unwell, I think you should go home."

"You… you you think I should go home?" John said disbelief evident in his face, "We've just had a massive fucking argument and you are telling me to go home like a naughty child, who the hell do you think you are!"

…

Oh dear Sherlock had really put his foot in it this time Greg thought as he walked closer to the two of them. Before the good doctor could punch Sherlock again because thats what it looked like he was about to do Greg stepped in.

"Evening you two" the way Sherlock and John's heads whipped round to face him was almost comical. but then the two of them turned away from each other.

"What are you doing here Greg?"

"Come to shut down the crack den, some of the others will be here soon, so I'd get lost, you two need a lift anywhere?"

"Well apparently I'm still unwell so If your going that way I'd best get back"

"Sherlock?" Greg asked.

"I'd best go back inside after all I wouldn't want to disappoint John by not getting a fix" Sherlock replied bitterly.

"I never said that…" John huffed

"No you didn't need to you just assumed didn't you and that was good enough for you"

"Oh for fuck sake Sherlock give it a rest will you your hard done to act is beginning to grate now!" John replied storming off.

"Would you consider taking a drugs test Sherlock?" Greg asked him

Sherlock looked sullen "He should trust me Greg, I trusted him when he shot that cabbie. I knew he had a gun and he could have just as easily shot me."

"Thats not the point Sherlock He's been shot because of you, he's needing reassurance and he finds you snorting cocaine?"

"I wasn't snorting…"

"Injecting then were you? Bloody hell Sherlock, John's a good bloke, he is, and he's a wreck now you have two options go back in there and get arrested and probably go to rehab which means you will loose John, or go home with him take a damn test and prove him wrong, I'll give you a moment to think about it shall I?" Greg replied running to catch up with John.

"Car's this way mate, here lean on me"

…

Sherlock heard Greg's words like a punch in the gut _'lean on me' _ that was his job as John's… well whatever he was to John these days. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at the display, a text from an unknown number he grinned.

**Too bad you missed me! are you jealous yet, its not nice someone else touching what's yours is it darling?**

He didn't respond to the text just put his phone back in his pocket, and began to walk the way John and Greg had gone.

….

From the only upstairs window that hadn't been boarded over a dirty face grinned under a mop of immaculate black hair.

**A/N: well thats it from Spain, my next update will be coming to you from good old England!**

**goodness knows when you can expect it but if I'm taking to long do send me a Pm or a tweet and tell me to buck up!**

**till next time **

**Fae xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal

**Hello Guys! well here's chapter three for you!**

**a lot of you were wondering (or have already guessed) who the bloke at the window was those who wondered not telling (mainly because I don't know!) and to those that have guessed keep eyes peeled!**

**Also Welcome to blighty me! this chapter comes to you from Uk! Nr hampton court to be exactish!**

**So Shout outs go to:**

**Little Pippin: Well I hope this was worth the wait my dear and I hope you are getting better slowly! I'm glad you are enjoying this as I think I am over my 3 week block now!**

**Lidistar: Don't make me write the public transport… if you really want it I'll write it as a oneshot later on, remind me ok?**

**My darling Operagoose! The Mystrade snuck in in chapter two and well, it did here, sort of.**

**bbmCowgirl: it is indeed the sequel! who was the face, well… that's classified!**

**resume standing on your heads because here is chapter three!**

***Bows and leaves the stage***

Chapter three: Betrayal

There was a silence in Greg's car, not a nice amicable silence, but one that you could almost hear telling you that something was finished.

The type to lead friends to arguments, and lovers to fall apart in another's arms the sort of silence that would start wars and tear apart lives until nothing was left but hurt, anger and betrayal.

Greg cleared his throat and thought of what to say, he came up with a blank, so he just concentrated on driving John and Sherlock home.

…

"You will take the test won't you?" John asked, chucking his coat on the back of his chair before collapsing into it.

"If I must then I will, but I have told you that I have not taken anything."

"Yeah, you tell me that you haven't done experiments in the kettle and I find goodness knows what in there"

"You wouldn't really… move out, would you?" Sherlock replied sitting on the armrest of John's chair.

"I don't know Sherlock" John sighed "I thought I… I thought that… Oh it doesn't matter" he ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. He didn't want to be sat down, he wanted to be pacing, he wanted to be demanding that Sherlock took the test, but it wasn't in his nature, so he sat.

Sherlock had his back to John, he was looking out the window, the way he did when He knew John was disappointed in him, this time he knew he may have gone too far.

He stared out of the window, trying to prevent the inevitable but sighed when he realised it wasn't possible.

"Look John…" he replied sitting on the arm of the chair John was sitting on "I know I'm not the easiest person to live with and sometimes you'd love to beat me with a saucepan…" He sighed again and drew a hand across his eyes

"… and if you wanted to leave goodness knows I couldn't stop you, maybe you should just…"

"Wait a minute I thought we'd talk about this" John said adjusting his leg so that it wasn't aching. "you can't just decide what's best for me, if I move out or not, and anyway this isn't about me moving out, this is about you taking drugs, you have a brilliant way of changing the subject you'd make a wonderful politician."

"Oh yes because you know what's best for me don't you John" Sherlock replied standing up and beginning to pace.

"What…. no, I just thought that…"

"Oh yes John Watson with all his fabulous ideas, he knows what's best for everyone, including his boyfriend, and Sherlock the dutiful boyfriend that he is just sits there and takes it!" Sherlock was pacing in ernest now, looking almost manic in his anger.

John spluttered and then sighed, all the tension that had been building up in his body dissipating leaving him exhausted and empty. He stood up and went to his room.

Sherlock had never understood the euphemism punch in the gut until then, John was leaving, that was that, he had gone from a bit not good to bloody horrific in a day.

He heard John rummaging upstairs, probably getting his suitcase packed and tidying round their room before heading out, probably without saying goodbye.

Sherlock didn't blame him, he hadn't been the easiest person to live with and most of his previous flatmates hadn't lasted anywhere near as long as John had, so it was to be expected that John would leave, Mycroft had warned him that this would happen, and he hadn't listened, he had just ignored his brother thinking that John was a permanent, a fixed thing in his life, like Molly or Greg.

Mycroft was always right, he closed his eyes and lay back on the sofa needing the blackness to take him.

…

Mycroft sat at a table in a Costa's near Scotland Yard, he had text Greg to tell him that he was free for coffee. He himself had ordered a pot of 'earl grey' asking them if they would bring a cinnamon latte for when Greg arrived, after all the man had probably had a hard day, and to be greeted by a friend and his favourite coffee would make him feel better.

During the past few weeks he had been going out of his way to make Greg feel better, he was sure that was normal behaviour when one was in a friendship with another person. He hoped that it was acceptable, because he didn't have many friends, he had acquaintances, why was it that his brother, his younger brother could get someone like John, and in Mycroft's opinion a better man for his brother couldn't be found, but was it soo bad for him to want that for himself. Greg was a nice man, he had the potential to be a very good friend too if he could be… cultivated.

Mycroft shook his head and sighed he shouldn't be thinking like that, they still had a lot to sort out before they were any sort of friends.

Greg arrived at the Costa's and saw Mycroft waiting for him, it was nice to see a friendly face after a hellish day like today.

"Hi" He said collapsing into the chair opposite Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled and passed him a huge cup of coffee.

"Thanks, so hows things?"

"Oh you know standing in for a government official and I hadn't been briefed properly, nothing compared to your day." he replied with another smile.

No trying to deal with… never mind, work is work and this is friends meeting for coffee"

"Friends?" Mycroft quirked a brow and felt the urge to laugh at Greg's puzzled expression.

"We're friends" Greg replied "after all" he continued, taking a sip of coffee "who else would share your racing obsession?" His lips quirked up in a smile and he inhaled the scent of his coffee.

Mycroft mirrored his smile for a few moments.

"How is my brother?"

"Sherlock, oh he's wonderful, John's asking him to take a drug test, he won't, he believes he's innocent, I'm not judging but I don't think things are going well, John looks like he hasn't ben sleeping and Sherlock's lost weight, they're fracturing" Greg sighed feeling a weight lift just telling someone.

"I see, I will have my brother admitted to a rehab clinic as soon as Doctor Watson leaves for work." Mycroft stated, tapping way at his phone as he did so.

"John doesn't work anymore, he limps and he doesn't sleep by the look of it, so I don't think you'll be able to smuggle your brother out of the flat right under John's nose."

"I'm sure I can find a way." Mycroft began.

"Thats the point Mycroft, you can't just fix things by sweeping them under the carpet, your brother has a problem, your way of dealing with it is just to foist it off on some other poor sod, have you ever tried talking to him, ever tried asking him about why he takes the drugs?"

"Normally because the police will not facilitate him with things to keep him busy"

"We're not an eddition of take a break's crossword you know, we do have things to do"

"Crosswords Greg, how utterly pedestrian of you"

If Mycroft had meant that statement to be amusing, a playful jibe between friends he had failed miserably, the barb stuck in Greg's side, making him remember that this was not a normal friend, this was a Holmes and for them they did not truly have friends just people who they used for information, pleasure or companionship.

Greg wondered how lonely John must be.

"I see, thank you Mycroft, I realise that I must seem soo stupid compared to you" he replied cooly. He picked up his polystyrene cup and jacket "Thank you for the coffee, but I think I forgot something at work" and saying this he shrugged one arm into his coat, then switched the coffee cup and shrugged the other in before walking sedately out.

"Was it something I said?" Mycroft asked the teapot, he wouldn't be surprised if he got an answer.

…

John had left the flat, Sherlock was sure of it, he hadn't packed his things and left just walked into the living room left something on the coffee table, written something on a post it note put his coat on, grabbed his cane and stormed out.

Sherlock opened his eyes and sat up, swinging his legs off the sofa as he did so.

there was a clear plastic container in a little sealed cellophane bag sitting on the coffee table, it was for the test, the test that John wanted him to take.

He was sure he had told John he was clean, that he hadn't taken anything while he was there, hadn't found out anything he didn't already know either but he hadn't told John that. He walked around the living room a few times before going to the kitchen to see what the note John had left him said.

there it was Yellow and conspicuous, seated on the fridge door hanging on with it's adhesive for all its worth.

_Don't forget to take the test Sherlock, be back later._

_John._

It was nine o'clock in the evening now, where was John going, who was he with, why had he signed his Name John and Not J, X like he had taken to doing when he went out.

Did this mean they were no longer a couple? Had John found himself accommodation somewhere else?

Sherlock whirled around to the living room and began searching for John's laptop, heaving a sigh of relief when He found it standing in the bookcase, between a medical dictionary and Grey's anatomy.

Was he out with a friend telling this man, or woman how he no longer cared for Sherlock, would he maybe tell them about the picnics that passed for breakfast-in-bed where they would raid the fridge and eat prawns and Jam and bagels, and all manner of foods that didn't go together, and the way he would snuggle into Sherlock when they watched tv, burrowing his feet behind Sherlock's back.

Sherlock had never admitted that he liked these little normal moments of 'Life with John.' somehow suddenly it seems important to let John know that he likes the fact that they can breakfast on pickled onions and tomato soup on their breakfast-in-bed days, he lies the fact that John's feet are a warm weight keeping him anchored to sanity on the evenings where they watch crap tv together.

He wonders if this new friend will feel the same for John and wonders why he feels betrayed.

He stares at the container as if it has done him some grew injustice, the cellophane moves slightly in the breeze from the window that John always leaves open a fraction

_'…To let a breeze though, heaven knows what that stuff in the kitchen would smell like if I didn't'_

The plastic mocked him in all its opaque glory and he grabed it, ripping it and clutching the container in a shaking hand.

He would not loose John, He would not.

…

"I did what you said sir" Moran said putting his hands behind his back "I planted the microphone, was there anything else you wanted tonight?"

"No, thank you Moran, tomorrow however I would like you to brief me on all you know about Doctor John Watson, after all keep your friends close and your enemies friends even closer, am I right?"

Sebastian Moran didn't know what to say to that so he decided his best bet would be to keep silent.

his employer looked up at him, "Well Moran?"

"Yes Sir of course, and what time would suit you for the briefing?"

"Sometime after lunch, say three thirty?"

Moran nodded

"I thought I could even have someone make a little tea party in the gardens as it's so nice what do you think?"

"Whatever pleases you sir" was Moran's reply

"Oh what an obedient little puppy you're turning out to be" Jim replied chucking Moran under the chin and pinching one sallow cheek.

If Moran flinched then Jim didn't notice which was all to the good as far as Sebastian was concerned, after all he was just there to do a job, he couldn't go back out to the front so he would do whatever he could here.

He would do his duty.

**A/N: Huge apology for the delay been in Uk all of three weeks so have had masses of things to sort out, then had writers block, so SORRY! I am back now and tomorrow (as it's really late tonight and its my birthday!) I will begin chapter four!**

**Please don't throw rotten things at me for the delay**

***Puppy dog eyes***

**Fae**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginnings

**Aaaand I'm back! **

**Yup huge delay and all that jazz but my head just keeps blocking me up and I'm off to See the Lovely Benedict on friday (he's recording a audio comedy thing for bbc radio four)**

**so I am going to try and get this finished before friday Hopefully we will get away form the angst of previous chapters and maybe onto a happier note with this one!**

**Shout outs go to the Following:**

**OperaGoose: I'm glad you're still with me my dear and thanks for the duel reviews on this chapter!**

**Little Pippin: me too Its one of those moments where you want to shake him and tell him he's being an idiot!**

**and Lydistar: you were well named my dear! My birthday was awesome and I will make things better with the relevant parties soonish!**

**Ok so here we go! Commence standing on your heads, and you, yes you over there I know you're not so go and get a cushion and do so!**

***Bows and leaves the stage.**

Chapter four: Beginnings.

Lestrade stretched and yawned, slowly waking up

"Good morning Mr Lestrade, Mycroft wants to see you"

Greg blinked a few times before offering a bleary "Morning" which most people who knew Greg took to mean get lost until I'm awake.

"There is coffee waiting in the car"

"I'm sure there is copious amounts of the stuff but I need to shower and change unless you want Mycroft to cop an eyeful!"

Melita (for that was her name today) just arched her eyebrow, but left Greg to his privacy.

"I'll be in the living room Mr Lestrade."

"Of course you will be" He muttered under his breath "and if I take just that bit too long I'm sure you'l haul me away" He chuckled to himself and grabbed clean clothes and a towel.

He turned the radio on in the bathroom and commenced his shower.

Twenty two minutes latter he was dry and dressed and being escorted by Melita to a very shiny black car.

"Where are we going then, the office?" he asked, it was his day off and he didn't want to deal with Mycroft and his brother issues. After all He had very nearly almost… well He hadn't and he wouldn't, not until Mycroft stopped making him run after Sherlock, and sort his problems out, He had done it that once because he liked John Watson as a friend, he was good for Sherlock, but if Sherlock messed it up well then Sherlock would have to sort it out.

"I believe Mr Holmes is being picked up, I am being dropped off and then you are going on somewhere… together."

"Where?"

"Unfortunately I don't have that information"

"Of course you do so you know but you won't tell me, its obviously something that I won't like, or we are going to the office"

Melita just smiled and handed Greg a polystyrene cup of coffee. He took it and said a quick thank you before sipping it.

Melita smiled and returned to her blackberry.

Greg turned to the window and watched the road go by.

…

Sherlock woke up on the sofa, He was used to sleeping here, he knew that, he had slept here before, when exhaustion had got the better of him.

Still in the weeks after he had become involved with John he was used to walking up with John staring at him.

Where was John now? He wasn't in the flat, Sherlock knew the sounds that meant John was in residence, and there were none.

He had messed up, He took a look at the cellophane wrapper and what was bundled in it, he grabbed it and headed to the bathroom, he would prove this to John once and for all and things would be back to normal between them.

…

"..So you want your old job back John?" Sarah asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah kind of, I know I wasn't the best doctor, always running off but it won't happen this time around, please I could really do with something to do"

"And you are fit to work?"

John nodded "Scar tissue is healing well, leg's getting Physio so its all fine"

"I didn't mean… Trial period two weeks, you try any of your old bull about running out on patients and you're gone"

John nodded "When can I start?"

"How about right now!"

John grinned "of course boss"

She shook her head, John needed to be at home with Sherlock, not here, but she was not going to interfere, it was their life after all.

She sighed and pulled a sheaf of paperwork over to her.

…

Mycroft paced and paced, the jeans he was wearing fit well enough, they were different to his suit trousers but Melita said that if he was to go to Thorpe park he had to fit in and suits did not fit in.

Would Lestrade be a roller coaster person or a log flume person? suddenly it seemed important to know. How had he not found this out sooner, he knew the Job Lestrade did, he knew about the way he liked his coffee, he knew… He knew nothing, not really, but he wanted to, in a different way to how he knew things about his brother, he wanted to find things out, not to shame Greg or bend him in the right direction but just purely for knowings sake.

He wondered what he felt for Greg.

"For want of a horse" he muttered to himself.

…

Sherlock knew he should eat but food was always so much enjoyable with John in the house. so he sat and stared at the tv for a full ten minutes before turning it on.

He would not turn into some depressed little girl because his flatmate was not around, he would text Lestrade and get working on some cases.

_Any cases? SH_

The reply was almost automatic

_Day off sod off! GL_

Well that was just lovely.

he put his phone down and it vibrated on the coffee table

_'Does he believe you my dear?'_

He ignored the text.

_'I would. I would believe you in anything'_

He ignored it.

_'Wouldn't that be soo much better than our mutual friend having to get hurt?'_

Sherlock sighed _'Threats don't work and you know that'_

_'Actions seem to work well though, your choice Sweetie.'_

_'touch him and you will regret it'_

_'yes because that worked so well last time I 'touched him' he was in hospital, is he all better now?'_

_'you know he is'_

_'yes and thats the good thing about it, I do know and you don't'_

_'I know everything to know about John'_

_'Like where he is now'_

_'this conversation is over.'_

_'I can see him Sherlock, I could even reach out and…_

Sherlock threw his phone across the flat, that was the second one that he had broken or lost in the same number of weeks. He needed to see where John was, He needed to know. He and John were something now and to not make sure John was alright would be unpardonable.

He picked up his phone and Miracle of miracles, it still worked.

…

Mycroft was just about to go on his third roller-coaster of the day after being told by Greg not to after eating when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Sherlock I can't deal with this now, Doctor Watson is back at work I believe… what, no I am not in the office, no I'm not in the park either…. Yes well done now I am going on this quite terrifyingly big roller-coaster goodbye."

Greg looked at him "do you need to go and deal with some family emergency?"

"No, not today" he replied.

Greg smiled and Mycroft thought he had never seen anything as wonderful.

…

_John stretched his bad leg and Moriarty watched with glee as his inside man knocked on the door._

_"Doctor Watson?"_

_"Yeah come in… Mr…"_

_"Doctor Moran, Sarah sent me to see how you're getting on."_

_"Fantastically thanks, Listen I don't suppose I could nip out for a walk and a coffee?"_

_"Glad you asked we've got a break now, that was the other thing I was coming to tell you about"_

_"Thank you, I don't know how I'd cope without coffee"_

_"Oh?"_

_John shook his head_

"Go on Johnny Boy" Moriarty whispered from his hiding place.

_"Its nothing I'm just not sleeping well"_

_"How come?"_

_"I just can't seem to drift off thats all" he grinned "I dunno why i\m telling you this"_

_"Sometime's its better to tell someone that's not directly affected, mind you it might be because you're mind's too active, you should come out with us lot some time" Moran seemed to realise what he'd said. "You don't have to or anything if you've got responsibilities to go and deal with at home… it was just a thought._

_"I'll keep your offer in mind, thanks, now come on before my insides shrivel up from lack of coffee." _

_Doctor Moran laughed and John grabbed his coat._

"Caught hook line and sinker" Jim said grinning.

…

Sherlock sent a quick text to John _sample sent off for testing, what do you want for dinner? Sx'_

he put his phone on the coffee table and resumed watching tv, the fact that he wasn't watching it wasn't the issue, he was thinking, thinking and planning, Moriarty would fall, and then things would be better. John would stop work and they would be back helping Lestrade.

Should he maybe make an effort to be a bit more, seductive, maybe, no that just wasn't him and John had not kissed him that very fist time because he had been seductive, it had been the Mistletoe. Where had they packed it…

…

Mycroft and Greg were silent for most of the ride back to Greg's flat.

"I really had fun today" Greg said

"I knew you would"

"The correct reply is you're welcome, you know"

"Yes well I am not one for making the correct sort of reply Greg"

"Don't I know it" Greg mumbled.

Mycroft arched a brow.

Greg shook his head and looked out the window, wondering just maybe if he had missed something.

"Is… Has this been a date Mycroft?"

Mycroft looked flustered for a moment before the composure settled in.

"Why would it be a date?

"I just thought…" Greg began

"Well then perhaps you should stop jumping to conclusions" Mycroft replied.

"Oh, right" Greg replied looking downcast.

"Did you want it to be a date?"

"Well its not really one of those things that one person can want and the other person has to tolerate, its one of those things that two people have to mutually want" Greg explained.

"I see" Mycroft said quietly.

Greg wondered if he did. Look if you weren't meaning it as a date and just us as friends spending time together then that's fine."

Mycroft filed Greg under the 'agreeable people I must stay close to' part of his mind

He smiled at Greg "And if I were to say no?"

"Then I suppose I would return to my job and you would return to yours and we would never have to see each other unless we mutually agreed to go somewhere."

"I see so meeting for coffee?" Mycroft ventured

"Would be out unless we both decided that we needed coffee."

"At the same time from the same branch of Costa's?"

"Yup"

"And if I did decide this was a date, that I wanted it to be a date?" Mycroft asked tentatively

"Then I would possibly ask you in for coffee at the end of the drive."

"You would, would you?"

"Yes" Greg replied knowing full well that coffee at the end of the evening was never really just coffee.

…

John entered 221b a little later than he had expected thanks to a tube strike and rush hour traffic. His arm and leg hurt like hell but he had enjoyed being back at work and enjoyed talking with Moran.

"Anyone home?" he asked.

"Hullo John"

Sherlock was lying on the sofa toying with a piece of Mistletoe

"Sherlock what are you doing with that, its not christmas for another few months."

Sherlock shrugged and let the Mistletoe fall to the floor.

"Does it even matter any more" He said quietly

"Hey what's got you in this mood Sherlock?" asked John sitting next to him

"Did you go back to work today?"

"Yes"

"Do you think that's wise? Your arm's still in a sling and you're still hobbling,"

"I'm getting Physio for my leg and the cast's coming off next week. It wasn't your fault you know"

Sherlock didn't look at him "do you know how I found out you were back at work?"

"Your brother?" John asked

"No John Moriarty, I found out from Bloody Moriarty that you'd gone back to work, I thought we said we'd talk about things"

"Your drug problem would be a nice place to start if we're discussing things" John said hotly

"I pissed in that damn jar and sent it off, when it comes back clear we'll see who has the last laugh John!"

"You know what sometimes I wonder why I bloody bother!" John replied, standing up

"Where are you going?"

"Out I can't stand to be around you at the moment, I don't know who you are any more."

"I'm me John, the same person I've always been, maybe you should take a look at yourself later"

John shook his head, questioning.

"All this storming around, shouting at me, it's not you, I miss you"

"You were the one that started this Sherlock."

"And I will be the one to finish him" He replied.

John didn't point out that they were now talking about cross purposes, he had just begun to learn that Moriarty would always come first, he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted from Sherlock.

He put his coat back on and went out slamming the door. Sherlock didn't even watch him leave.

…

"Right thank you for the coffee…"

"you're welcome" Greg replied taking Mycroft's empty mug and putting it in the kitchen.

"Greg?" Mycroft replied following him

"Yeah?"

"I fell a terribly compelled to kiss you"

"Right, well maybe you should act on that compulsion instead of talking about it." Greg replied with a cocky grin.

"Maybe I should." Mycroft replied and leant forward, pressing his lips to Greg's.

…

Moriarty watched John walk out into the night, he had an idea of where the good doctor was going, he smiled, things were coming together quicker than anticipated.

**A/N: Well things are falling apart and things are falling together, Much thanks to Opera Goose and WallHadItComing for their Tweeting while I was writing!**

**I hope people like and dislike and that button that is screaming at you, press it and drop me a review!**

**Fae...**


	5. Chapter 5 Results

**Hello my loves or what's left of you *looks round for reviewers, waves at the usual suspects***

**anyway the usual shout outs **

**Operagoose: thank you my dear!**

**Drcoffeegirl: you make my day with reviews you know that**

**RoxyGirl: here is more for you my dear!**

**and thats all the reviews I received for chapter four so thank you guys!**

**so commence head-standing for chapter five you lot!**

**Disclaimer: don't own!**

***Bows and shuffles off the stage***

Chapter Five: Results.

Damn it all to hell! Sherlock thought as he shrugged on his coat, he would find John, and bring him back to the flat, yes that was being proactive.

The one thought that didn't pass through the consulting detectives brilliant mind was that John Watson might be enjoying himself far to much to want to be found.

…

John thanked Moran as he handed him another beer, the two of them had met up with a few of the nurses from the surgery and were having quite a nice time, Since they had arrived about three hours ago John had found out that Sebastian, because Moran said it was silly calling him Moran all night, "we're not in the army now John" had in-fact been in the army.

So the two of them had got on like a house on fire.

"I should go"

"So soon John the nights just getting started" Sebastian said with a little frown.

"Yeah well, I have work tomorrow and I have a list of things to do at home"

"Oh girlfriend got you under the thumb?" Sebastian asked jokingly.

"No a flatmate who doesn't seem to understand how to clean up!"

…

Sherlock peered in through the pub window, this was the third pub in their area that he had checked and he still had another five to go.

He probably could have text John and asked where he was but he doubted that John would have replied.

Inside the pub he saw John sipping a pint and nodding enthusiastically as the man opposite told him something of interest.

He saw this man lean a bit closer to John and John smile and laugh before he too began to explain something, features animated, pausing every now and then to laugh.

He didn't like this man, but then again were you meant to like people who stole your partner? was there some sort of rule book to follow that said you had to be pleasant to the partner stealer?

How was John so friendly to him? had they known each other for a long time maybe? if so He wanted John to not know this man.

He assessed his options and decided on the best possible one.

Entering the pub he purchased a drink for himself, he wasn't quite sure what he had purchased, only that it would last him a while, he then located a table near to John and this other man and sat down to wait.

Surprisingly he didn't have long to wait.

…

"So what about Tina then?" Seb asked John as he was sipping on his pint.

"She's pretty"

"She's also got a thing for you you know"

"Yeah" John said and then "would you like another pint?"

Sebastian studied his half full glass and shook his head.

"I just don't like Tina" John replied

"What about Michaela, you know the nurse that comes in on fridays? she's a bit of alright"

"Yeah she is but yet again not my type, I mean if you want to go for them then fair enough, but…"

"What is your type then John?"

"I…" He began "I…" he was getting flustered. He quickly drained the last 3/4 of his pint and stood up "I need a beer"

Once John was gone Sherlock sat in his vacated seat.

"I think you should leave now Doctor Moran, your not needed."

…

Sebastian started when he saw Sherlock Holmes sliding gracefully into the booth, he hadn't expected to meet with his boss' target quite so quickly.

"I'm sorry I don't understand?"

"I wouldn't expect you to Doctor Moran, but I will tell you John has no desire to copulate with Tina, or Michaela, or any of the insipid colourless people in the place he works at, he is very much with someone, so I'd like to ask you once again very kindly to leave now, or I might have to start asking you not so nicely. and I'd hate to have to do that, So if you just go to the bar, tell him you have to leave, create some silly little excuse and be on your way I'd be obliged."

Moran was a good actor, he knew how to play to a person. so he look shocked and said "I never realised that when John meant flatmate he meant you… as in you two… together, in a flat… shit, I'm going to go, tell John I'll see him at work."

Sherlock smirked, that Moran would not be bothering John again.

…

John turned back to his table in enough time to see Sebastian leave the booth.

He took his pint from the bartender and went to collect his coat and decide over this pint whether he was leaving or not, He suspected he would, after all he should really go home and try and talk things through with Sherlock, maybe if they could talk then things would be better between them.

After all It wasn't the fact that he had taken drugs that had upset John, no it was the fact that Sherlock hadn't told him that he was back taking drugs.

He was Sherlock's significant other, or at least he thought he still was. To be honest he wasn't sure about anything to do with Sherlock, other from the fact that He had been really bad after he had left to go to Scotland.

Sherlock was one of those people who varied, he could be head over heals in love with you one day and not say two words to you the next, they could spend days in bed together and sometimes the sexual frustration would almost make John pass out. He thought he was used to it, but was that really what he wanted for the rest of his life? someone who could be passionate, lustful yet at the same time disinterested and solitary.

He could have had soo much more in Scotland.

he sat back in his seat and Jumped when he saw Sherlock sitting opposite him.

"Of course" he said wearily "And I stupidly wondered why Seb left in such a hurry, I should have known"

"We should talk"

"Should we, and are we both going to be talking or am I going to be listening to you try and plead your innocence?"

"I never need to plead my innocence John, people know I am generally innocent."

"I see so this would be me listening to another 'Sherlock is better than any other human being because' speech, save it for someone who cares, hell maybe you could ring up Moriarty and tell him all of this, I'm sure he'd be riveted"

"Don't mention his name!" Sherlock snarled.

"What do you want Sherlock, I was having a perfectly nice evening and then you turn up and Seb goes AWOL"

"Oh 'Seb' now is it?" Sherlock spat the other man's name out with disgust.

"Well yes, would you prefer I called him Doctor Moran all the time?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't mention him at all, and I'd really rather like it if you didn't see him ever again"

"And I'd like to be in a relationship where My other half told me the truth, told me his plans. Guess we can't have all we want Sherlock"

"John" Sherlock said, reaching out for John's hand.

John flinched for a millisecond before grasping Sherlocks hand in his.

"I see John… Even my promise of taking the test, which I did for you John, even that can't keep you with me."

"You shouldn't have to take the test for me, I just wanted you to let me know if you were using again, we talked about this months ago"

"I… I have never been in this sort of relationship before John, My Brother, as you know just finds out whatever he wants, I forget sometimes that I have to tell you."

"I'm not psychic Sherlock sometimes you have to talk to me. I'm glad you took the test, but maybe we should thing about talking to someone" John replied smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know a Councillor… a shrink"

"No John, I refuse to be locked up again, if I am going to prove this to you then it is only to you, not some head doctor and his incapable minions"

John smiled again. "When do you get the results?"

"Tomorrow"

"Lets go home then, we can worry about tomorrow tomorrow."

"together?"

John nodded "Together"

Sherlock felt something he hadn't felt since John had been blown up, Hope.

…

Greg stretched and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

He found a note on the worktop and a full english on a low heat on the hob.

_'called into work, had a lovely day yesterday, I may see you later. M'_

Greg smiled in spite of himself, and began to place to cooked breakfast onto a plate, taking it to the sitting room to start work on some case files.

By three that afternoon Greg was sick of sitting in his flat.

He grabbed his coat and went to see Sherlock and John, figuring he'd rather be a referee in a yelling match than sit at home in an empty flat.

…

Moriarty paced his office and looked at the clutter of things he had thrown earlier.

This was not good, John had accepted Sherlock back without so much as a by your leave or a how could you.

He would have to do something about this, he would not see everything he worked for crack and shatter just so that Sherlock could have his happy ever after with some washed up ex army doctor.

He sent out a quick text to Seb, listing the things that he wanted replaced, by price order.

There had to be another way.

Wait… maybe there was, John was an honourable man, he would stand by someone if they needed him, that was one quality that Moriarty admired in him.

He had gone to Scotland last year hadn't he?

who had he talked to there?

If there was some other way to fracture Sherlock and John then it would have to be in Scotland.

He began to search through his contacts, all of them that were in Scotland, some were in custody and others could be crossed off the list as being… Unavailable.

He made another list of about ten people that he knew of in Scotland and then narrowed it down to the place that John had stayed.

He emailed those people, and he asked for information, their reward? he didn't need to mention a reward, his name was enough.

**A/N**

**Well I went on hiatus and I am back the reason I took so long was that I have just started a new Job and up until this week I was doing overtime, **

**I'm not all that happy with this chapter as it took about two months of a line here and a line there but Now I am back to 25 hours a week I should be back to writing regularly and chapter six is high on my agenda!**

**Also I am loving London!**

**I'm going into London town on the 20th to go and see Love Never Dies with my cousin!**

**thank you for sticking with me on this road!**

**Feedback and comments are loved **

***Bows and leaves the stage***


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations and House Sitting

**Hello my dears!**

**Here is chapter six… **

**And I'm listening to a medley of tracks while writing this chapter!**

**a bit of classical and a bit of musical and a bit of rock.**

**So Start hand standing!**

**Here is chapter six!**

Chapter Six: Revelations And House Sitting.

John turned over and tried to follow that elusive wisp of sleep that was slowly heading out of the window.

He reached for Sherlock's warm body and came into contact with cold mattress.

Sighing he got out of bed and shrugged on some tracksuit bottoms.

He came downstairs to find Sherlock asleep on the sofa violin in hand, thats right they had returned form the pub, he had asked Sherlock if he was coming to bed and Sherlock had declined, said that he needed to think.

John took a moment to gaze at his sleeping lover, John had spent most of last night awake, trying to find the right words to tell him.

"tell him what John, tell him that no-matter what you'll stick by him or that you'll leave, after all your not exactly the most steadfast of companions and we all know about your depression."

He smiled a his self pity. Because at the end of the day how could he stay. He had always cut and run when it got too hard, thats why he had gone after Sarah, and Mary, nice and uncomplicated and they wouldn't be upset when he ran.

Sherlock however, Oh Sherlock had ben the unattainable from day one, they were perfect for each other, he had needed Sherlock, needed the constant running.

Here he was tied down, if he ran Mycroft would probably end him for Hurting Sherlock, but if he stayed he would be a prisoner, because Sherlock wouldn't let him go, not while Moriarty was still around.

Sherlock would probably never let him go now.

He had an impossible choice in front of him.

He could stay here and face this, face his partners addiction to drugs, become a target for Moriarty, or he could run again.

"You're thinking too loud"

"Did I wake you?" John asked wondering how thinking too loud could wake Sherlock.

"of course not, I wasn't asleep"

"How silly of me to think such a thing."

"You weren't to know"

John shook his head and stuck the kettle on.

"I didn't hear you screaming, last night, you don't dream, that's a good thing"

"I didn't dream because I didn't sleep."

"Why you weren't worrying about yesterday?"

"I didn't dream because I was thinking"

"Ah" Sherlock replied as if that said it all,

"Thats what you're going to say?"

"Would you prefer something else maybe 'my brother is conducting a relationship with Greg Lestrade' or something different"

"I'm sorry did you Just say your brother and Greg… as in together?"

"Yes, does that bother you?"

"Should it, he's your brother"

"I just…"

"I didn't think so, I wish them every happiness, hell they might have more success than we have so far."

"Are you… John… Are we over?"

"Over what?"

"As in finished, as in our relationship status becoming null and void."

John sighed and passed him a mug of tea.

"I just don't see how this.. us is going anywhere Sherlock."

"We went on holiday, thats somewhere."

"You see that is where we come unstuck, you just don't get it."

"I have been trying"

"I know and I appreciate that, I do, but it's not really working for either of us, we were better as friends. I think just for now we should go back to that"

"But… I have been trying"

"I know. and so have I" he padded back to his room in silence. There was nothing more to say.

…

Mycroft slammed the lid of his laptop closed.

"Bad news?" Greg asked.

"the worst."

"What? Sherlock's not back using is he?"

"Might as well be"

"Tell me Mycroft."

"John and he are finished"

"Shit. What happened?"

"John believes the relationship is going no-where"

"Is he right?"

"What?"

"Is the relationship going no-where"

"Of course not, its a few steps ahead of our own"

Greg laughed despite himself"

"are you telling me that you model our relationship on your brother and John's?"

"Not exactly"

"This is unbelievable," Greg began

"Greg calm yourself!" Mycroft said trying to placate him.

"Calm myself, Sherlock and John are over and your modelling our relationship on theirs do you really not socialise at all or do you just not care?"

"Greg…"

"Save it, I've got to work, I just came here to see if you wanted to eat out tonight, I was going to book at the spanish restaurant that you said had good food reviews. Now I can't bear to be in the same room as you."

"Shit!" Mycroft said as he heard the door to his flat close.

"Sir?" Anthea said

"Doesn't matter." he replied with a tight smile.

"anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you can wave a magic wand and repair relationships."

She sat on the arm of his chair fro a moment, deep in thought.

"Um, No, sorry Sir." she replied with a small smile.

"Didn't think you could" He sighed "come on then Constance, the world won't run itself"

…

John sat in his office waiting for the next patient to come crawling in.

"alright John" Seb said sauntering in and lying on the examination table

"Seb Hi!"

"Sorry about last night mate, I had to be somewhere"

"No it's… It's fine, Sherlock scared you off."

Seb Nodded

"He does that to people, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise for him, he should be apologising to you, it's obvious how he treats you"

"What?"

"Well from what Sarah's told me you run all the way round London after him, you're his bed warmer and you cook clean and clear up after him and then he goes and turns druggie on you, that's hardly a loving relationship John, you're doing all the give and he's doing nothing but taking. You should seriously think about what you're doing, if thats the way you wan't your life to go. Because if you want to be someones meal ticket and lapdog for the rest of your life then you're on the right path… but…"

"But what?"

"No nothing forget I said anything, after all you love him."

John nodded and tried to smile, did he?

"Yeah your right, what did you come in here for?"

"Would you mind house sitting, tonight, I'm heading to Cornwall to visit my late brother's wife and I need someone I can trust to look after my house, you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Well, I mean thats really nice of you to offer, but I really…"

"Brilliant, thats great news, I know you'll look after my house while I'm away." He jumped of the examination table and shook hands with John, "your a good friend mate."

John watched as Seb walked out, had he just arranged to house sit for someone who he'd only known for a few days

his phone beeped

_Are you busy, Need to talk. SH_

Of course he wasn't busy, whatever his lord and master commanded.

_Of course not, what reason would I have to be busy? J_

The reply was immediate.

_Good good, come to this restaurant. SH_

_A Poisoning? J_

_No… just Lunch SH_

_Ah J_

_Don't use texts for just one word John its Banal! SH_

_Says the man who text me about a month ago with the word MILK in capitals! J_

_It was a new Phone I was getting used to it SH_

_And the fact that I went out in the pissing rain to get said milk when we already had about ten pints in the fridge didn't think to cross your mind? J_

_Boring! SH_

_My Point is proved! J_

_Just come to the restaurant John SH_

_Busy J_

_At work how predictable SH_

_Don't you have a case? J_

_Yes SH_

_Well work on it then stop pestering me at work J_

_I have five cases at the moment, what I am missing is someone to talk to, please come to the restaurant SH._

_If I say no? J_

_well then there is some very fine Beef Rogan Josh going to waste._

Damn did he really have to bring his love of curry int this, the man was heartless.

sighing he closed his laptop down and went to get his coat.

….

"Well how are things going, will he house sit?" Asked the figure in the shade of the old flat.

"of course he will clever little lapdog that he is" Seb replied grinning.

The figure walked towards Seb "and the little army doctor is compliant?"

"Of course, he's glad to have a proper friend for once, instead of that weirdo he shacks up with"

The figure grabbed Seb round the throat and squeezed slightly "He is not a weirdo Seb, he is magnificent, and he's wasting his time with John Watson, especially when he could be with someone so much better!"

"no of course not" he choked out.

Jim released his hold on Seb and instead turned the tight grip into a caress.

"There now" He said inhaling Seb's scent and mouthing at Seb's neck.

Seb suppressed a shudder. This was not happening again, Not after the last time.

"Give in Seb… Give in to me"

"Sir I have to set up the house."

suddenly Jim was all businesslike.

"Of course and make sure nothing is out of place, it has to be flawless do you understand?"

"Sir"

"Check the Vents and doors and windows and double check them, and then I want you to come back here, we have unfinished business to attend to"

Seb's heart sank "Of course sir"

….

"So if I can have those foreign acquisition reports on my desk by six I can look over them" Mycroft said to Constance.

"Sir I had a message earlier from a restaurant asking to confirm your booking for tonight, I wasn't sure how to proceed so I confirmed it."

"Then at seven I'll take dinner in my office as usual Constance."

"But what about the restaurant Sir?"

"I won't be going, I simply have too much work"

"I could do it sir, if you want to meet Mr Lestrade."

"Not needed thank you Constance. I doubt we'll be seeing him ever again, apart from as an officer of the Law."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir, I thought he was nice"

"Well yes so did a lot of people, how wrong they all were, he's cold and heartless, just like every other human being out there."

"Of course sir, I will bring your dinner in at seven."

"Thank you."

Constance offered him a small smile before walking out of the office, if her boss wanted to wallow in self pity then let him do so, she sighed she had never wanted to hug him and tell him not to worry before, it wasn't in her job description, but just then he seemed so lonely. the poor man, at this rate he would die alone and friendless unless he made the effort to see past peoples faults.

….

Sherlock watched John eating waving away any forkfuls of food John would offer him.

"You have to eat Sherlock"

"Im on a case"

"I'll ask them to bring some soup"

"It's too hot for soup!"

"Fine at least try some of this, its the best I've ever tasted."

Sherlock watched John lick his lips and shuddered with repressed desire..

"What's going on with the five cases? have you solved them?"

Sherlock grinned and John felt his heart do a few flips.

"Well, cases one to three are solved…"

"Really?"John asked

Oh so now he looked interested! damn him!

"Well case one was solved, it was the case of me being lured into the drug house"

John sighed "go on what's your theory?"

"It was Moriarty"

"We'e heard nothing from him since the bomb Sherlock, give up, he's gone to ground we won't be seeing him again!"

"He has not gone to ground John!" Sherlock replied banging his fist on the table and making their plates jump.

"Ok so he hasn't gone to ground, where is he then?" John asked sipping his beer

"That is case five"

"Case two?"

"the Drugs, he knew that if I were to enter that drug den that my honesty would be put in question, by yourself and Mycroft, Mycroft I'm not so worried about, He already sees me as a damnable waste of space, but you on the other hand… your good opinion matters to me and Moriarty knows that."

"Three?" John questioned scooping up a forkful of rogan Josh and Rice.

"Regaining your good opinion"

"I see, four?"

"Four is solved, and nothing for you to worry about"

"And five is Moriarty's whereabouts as you've already said." John replied more than a little intrigued about what four was.

"Precisely John"

"oh, I almost forgot!" John sad using his napkin to mop up a bit of beer that had spilt when Sherlock slammed his fist on the table.

"What?"

"I'm house sitting tonight, Seb has to go away and needs someone to look after his house. i didn't exactly say I'd do it, but he…"

"He tricked you into it."

John nodded

"it can't be helped John, sometimes you have to do things like this. Thats why you are such a good friend to people.

John saw Sherlocks hand on the table and reached out for it, Sherlock pulled it back as if John was about to burn him.

"I see, well I will be going to house sit. I think it's nice of Seb to offer after only know me a few weeks."

"Oh yes Perfect Seb, Seb who can do no wrong"

"Sherlock, don't say things like that, you know how I feel about you!"

"Oh do I. Because you never bloody tell me any more, you sped all your time at work and when you are at home you never talk to me any more"

"I want to but you're always pouring over maps or trying to hunt down moriarty and kill him. Do you know what will happen when you've got him? Do you, you will end up like him, because he is the one person you need in your life to keep your brain active, Hell you two would be the perfect couple. I don't know why your even with me!"

"Neither do I, after all its obvious you're not interested in being in a relationship with me, you never were, you were just willing to have your board and lodgings paid for, a free ride for a little bit of bending over and taking it. Well Bravo John Watson, you really plaid your cards close to your chest, But look at that I found you out!"

John pushed his chair back from the table, it fell to the floor with an audible crash.

"Well Fuck you Sherlock Holmes, if I never see you again it'll be too soon, Don't follow me I want nothing to do with you again"

"Right I won't, don't come running to me when your dead!" He realised how stupid that sounded after he had said.

"I won't don't worry!" John spat back wrenching the door of the restaurant open and stepping out into the late July sunshine.

…

John sat in the back of the Taxi with Seb, there was a comfortable silence with both of them looking out of the window at the London landscape speeding by.

"So Umm, John, Feel free to help yourself, My house is your house and all that rubbish"

John smiled "thanks Seb I'm glad that you asked me to house sit"

"Oh?"

"Sherlock and I had a little disagreement"

"I see"

"Ok, are you…

"We had a massive pissing contest in the indian restaurant, and we both said things we'll regret. but I just need to go somewhere and clear my head, so…um… thank you Seb"

"any time My wife and I really appreciate it"

"Oh your married, who's the lucky Mrs Moran, do I know her?"

"No, I don't think you do, maybe you will eventually, I think you'll be quite surprised"

"Really, I'm sure she's wonderful"

"Yes she really is one of a kind" Seb replied grinning.

the taxi stopped outside a normal terraced house. "Thanks for this John you're wonderful, here are the keys, there's no alarm system so its just front door lock and in you go"

"Not coming in to show me round?"

"No need, I'm sure you'll find your way around eventually."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"A few days, a week at the most, I hope you get the chance to sort your head out, space of your own does that for you, Just… Just be sure before you make any life changing decisions, after all its either him or nothing, are you really ready for that sort of an upheaval"

"Thanks Seb.

Seb smiled at him "Don't make the same mistake as I did John"

John was half way out of the taxi and looked at him quizzically.

"Don't stay with someone because you have no-where else to go." Seb said with a sad smile

John wished he could ask Seb what he meant but the taxi drove off and John was left looking after it, slightly confused and with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sherlock called it his soldier sense… it meant something was not right.

he dug his mobile out of his jeans pocket and text Sherlock.

_At Seb's now, will come back for some clothes tomorrow, I think we both need a bit of space to calm down and think things through, _

_we'll talk when i get home._

_JW_

Fitting the key in the lock he turned it, it was stiff and John mused that it shouldn't be right if the front door was used as frequently as it must be. He gave it another twist and the lock opened without a problem. He would put some oil on it tomorrow after work then he'd g and collect some clothes from home and attempt to talk to Sherlock.

All John wanted at that point in time was dinner crap tele and maybe a phone call to his partner.

The front door closed behind him with an ominous click and John headed to the kitchen.

his phone beeped where he had put it on the telephone table

_MESSAGE ONE FAILED._

**Yes you hate me now I'm sure you don' I've broken our boys up soo much haven't I, It will be fixed but please please don't give up hope on me or the boys, they love your reviews and are saddened that you aren't reviewing anymore.**

**They have made me promise to keep you guys informed as to what is happening with the story so you can follow me on Twitter at glitteryexfae.**

**So no need for pay pal just a little review will do!**

**Hugs! **

**Fae/Map/GEFAF**


	7. Chapter 7, The One Left Behind

**Hello My lovelies!**

**ok so since chapter Six went live work has been killing me, and I got myself a fella!**

**yup little old me got a Bloke, so I'm happy about that!**

**went away for this past weekend with said guy who is adorable….**

***Glittery-excuse-for-a-fae is rambling, normal service will be resumed shortly, thank you for being patient, we at Holmes-Watson TV thank you for taking the time to read this fic and please do pay us the compliment of a review***

**Eherm right ignore that lovely service announcement there, anyway here is chapter seven.**

**Shout-outs go to…**

**the one the only… **OperaGoose**! while I now have a fella, the dear OG has a really special place in my heart, she has been my wife through the good and the bad and so I adore her.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely fella… he doesn't read Fanfic but thanks to him taking me away this weekend just gone I have all the inspiration I need for this chapter.**

**Dedication in this chapter goes to the lovely Tabitha, This is her chapter, her Christmas Present (my lovely cousin just to clear it up! ok…)**

Chapter Seven. The One Left Behind.

Seb turned over in the comfortable bed, i wasn't his own and he could feel his muscles ache and throb from the previous evening, Oh yes, James Moriarty had been more than pleased with John's little cage. He shifted to the edge of the bed and tried to get out of the bed without it tipping or buckling too much and awaking the other sleeping body.

Taking a look around he realised they weren't in his boss' private suite of rooms that he had on standby at one of the many hotels that owed Jim Moriarty either their livelihood or their lives.

So that left either a safe-house or heaven forbid Jim's own home.

If it was the Safe-house then Seb was fine with it, Jim's own private space however, Seb had heard that people had been re-located shortly after taking liberties like this.

But Jim had been happy with him. Obviously, so Maybe that encompassed bringing him into his own personal space.

Jim had told him that not only had Sherlock's relationship crashed and burnt but so had his fat brothers.

That had saddened Seb, Sure Sherlock and by default John should be broken up at all costs but Mycroft Holmes Pillar of the Government he had nothing to do with it and from all the surveillance Seb and some of his informants had been running on Sherlock Greg Lestrade was a pretty decent guy as guys went.

Sherlock tried and failed to stop staring at his phone. He had moved it to a number of different places in the flat, such as the bottom of the bin, the Oven, on top of the Potted and wilting plant, under the sofa, in his back pocket, but nope here it was once more in his hand, being stared at.

_'… I think he want's to be distracted' Sherlock muttered _

_'Well I hope you'll be very happy together!' John raged catching Sherlock off guard._

_'..Sorry What?' and here he was yet again trying to make sense of his wonderfully annoying man that had come into his life._

_'There are lives at stake Sherlock, Actual human Lives… Just so I know do you care about that at all?' John hadn't begun to pace, Sherlock ticked this off as a bad sign, pacing meant that things were ok, not pacing meant.. well it meant the latter. it meant that things were very much not ok_

_'Would caring about them help save them?' he retorted and goodness but he couldn't seem to say anything remotely clever or witty at the moment could he?_

_'No' John replied seemingly knowing where the conversation was going._

_'Then I'll continue not to make that mistake' Sherlock snapped._

_'And you find that easy do you?'_

_What did John want him to say… 'Yes very, is that news to you?'_

_'No… No' Ah not that obviously, that had been the wrong thing to say…_

_I've disappointed you…'_

_'It's good… It's a good deduction.. Yes'_

_Oh dear what did he say to make this alright…. what in goodness did he say to make this better? and there he had it… a perfect end to this silly argument._

_'Don't make people into heros John, Heros don't exist and if they did I wouldn't be one of them.'_

_He watched John storm out wondering what he had said._

He was sitting in the same dejected way now as he had done then, what was the point. Without John what was he? A sociopath, possibly borderline psychopath too.

This was not helping, he needed work, he needed problems anything to stop his brain from stagnating over John Watson.

He grabbed the rather dog eared map from under John's chair and spread it out on the floor.

he took out some of Mrs Hudson's pins that he had borrowed at the start of the week and added them to different places on the map, before pouring over it once again.

Moriarty was constantly on the move, maybe it was better that John wasn't here, John would hold him up, John would question him about morality and peoples lives when all He was trying to do was make John's life safer, An idiot could see that, did that make John smart… He'd not thought of that. Never mind he didn't have time for this now. he was closing in on Moriarty, the sooner he was gone the sooner he would get John back.

John paced the house until the doorbell rang.

Had Seb been expecting guests?

He opened the front door hesitantly, to see Mary standing there

"Mary, what.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Mr and Mrs Moran's cleaner, did they not tell you, my but what a small world it is. John Watson as I live and breath, Well are you going to leave me standing here all morning or are you going to let me in to do my job?"

"Of course, yes come in…" John replied.

Once Mary had made them both coffee, she insisted, they sat at the breakfast bar and talked.

"So how are you and your bloke getting on?" She asked sipping the steaming liquid in her mug.

"We're… we're taking a break." John replied quietly.

"Oh I'm ever so sorry to hear that" She replied handing him a plate of biscuits.

"Yeah things just got away from us really.." John sighed before continuing.

"What am i saying things didn't get away from us, Things got away from him and suddenly I didn't figure in the plans of the Great Sherlock Holmes anymore."

"Thats terrible John. Still maybe you are better off away from it eh? After all from what I hear from Seb you got quite hurt after you left Scotland, all because you went back to Sherlock, I mean what sort of a partner lets you get hurt?"

"He didn't let me get hurt, He tried to stop me but he wasn't quick enough and then i got shot, It's not like he makes a fact of putting me in harms way"

Mary smiled sadly.

"I wasn't talking about that John"

"Then what did… Oh, right" He grinned sheepishly.

"Sounds from Seb like this partner of yours is a workaholic"

"You speak to your boss a lot don't you?" John asked sipping his drink

She shrugged. "In a house like this where things are already so tidy what else can I do?"

"You could always go and look at Sherlock's flat" John joked and then wondered why he had called it Sherlock's and not theirs, He had always called it theirs.

He heard Mary clear her throat and realised that he'd been silent for too long.

"so When did you move down?"

She smiled "A six month ago, Scotland was looking a bit bleak prospect-wise, I don't know maybe I'd had my head turned."

"Mary..Please don't take this the wrong way…"

"No John I don't" She cut across him rendering him speechless "Your just getting over a relationship, i'm not that naive to think that you'd jump ship just to jump to mine."

He smiled at her.

"Not saying that the idea of you jumping to my ship isn't a lovely idea, but it's not the right time for you"

"Mary please…" John put his mug down on the table and looked at it for a moment

"Shutting up now" She replied quickly before taking a gulp of her coffee.

He smiled, the first honest one in quite a while. "How about we just start with the coffee yeah, just coffee, maybe next week I could invite you out to dinner or a film"

"I could decline, say that i have to go and look after my sisters son's little… Jack russell?"

John laughed for the first time in a long while "your nephew has a dog… didn't know you had a nephew"

He had him, Moriarty may be smart but Sherlock was just one step ahead of him, and now John was not here, not a distraction there was no-one stopping him from putting an end to this once and for all.

His phone vibrated and he tripped over his legs in an effort to grab the vibrating object. How long had he been sitting on the floor, his feet had that tingly sensation only attributed to lack of blood flow that one would get if you sat for too long, John would not have let him sit for that long Where was John? Oh yes he had gone to house sit, He would be back sooner or later.

"Lestrade"

"Do I even need to say it?"

"I can't I've got something else on, look for the person at the scene with chalk dust on the sole of his right boot and pine resin under his left finger nails"

"You won't come?"

"No I'm busy"

"Sherlock I heard about You and John"

"Yes it's lovely that he wants to help a friend out but really not a good time to go and do so"

"Sherlock you know that's not what I meant."

Sherlock guessed that Greg would be pacing around either the office, his flat or Mycroft's palatial apartment.

"I really am too busy for this you know Greg"

"Ok well Thank you for your time and I am sorry to hear about the Break up"

And then Greg hung up, Sherlock stared at his phone for a while before flinging it to the corner of the room.

"What Break up?" He muttered to himself, before going back to the map. This was all that mattered. He resumed his seat on the floor cross legged and poured over the maps.

Two days later saw John asked to A crime scene, Greg stated that he needed a coroner and they had none spare.

John being John agreed to go.

"Which idiotic coroner have you got fro me this time Lestrade?" John heard Sherlock say.

"Umm" began Lestrade.

"It's fine Greg" John muttered "This is the idiotic Coroner that the Met have for you, that ok?"

John wasn't sure what to expect but what followed was something that ripped his already unsteady heart into little pieces.

"Right well if you'd like to come and give a time of death you can be on your way. I'm sure you have better things to do than come and look at dead bodies."

"Yes well you've probably been having Mycroft follow me to find out what I've been up to haven't you so why bother asking me a rhetorical question when you know the answer"

Greg raised an eyebrow this was not what he had planned.

John followed Sherlock to the victim, he was in his late forties

"Don't know what you need me here for cause of death is obvious, he was stabbed." John said surveying the corpse quickly

"I'll be on my way then." he continued

"John…" it was somewhere between a sigh and a groan of pain

"Sherlock" he answered.

"You're with Mary now then"

John knew it wasn't a question so he didn't reply.

"Mycroft has been following me?"

Sherlock nodded "More for your own safety than anything else" he blustered his feelings away.

"Of course"

"And because Lestrade told him to"

"How are they?"

"Not together any more, I don't pry into my brothers romantic affairs, but they're not together, Lestrade no longer smells of Mycroft's cologne which I have to say is an improvement"

John couldn't help the laugh that burst from him.

Sherlock's lips twitched in what John wanted to call an almost smile.

"And you, what are you up to?" John asked him in a casual way, hoping to mask his concern.

"We both know the answer to that John, it was a silly question but I'll thank you for asking nonetheless."

"you're welcome…" John replied almost a week away from Sherlock and he was already finding it difficult to understand the man's hidden meanings.

Before he knew it there were thin elegant fingers on his cheek

"I text you you know, every day for the first two days, when you didn't respond and Mycroft told me of your meetings with Mary I realised why you hadn't replied."

John opened and closed his mouth, he had never got any texts over the past week from Sherlock or anyone baring the one today from Greg.

"It's fine though, I'm happy for you… Mycroft told me that's what one says to ex lovers."

"Your… I'm sorry what… Ex lovers? when did we go from being together to being ex lovers? Did I miss something?"

"No I thought you had made your choice when you moved out."

"I didn't move out Sherlock I text you and told you I was going to house sit... Thats not moving out, I thought you didn't want me at Baker Street anymore and I never got any texts from you so I presumed that you'd gone into your 'must hunt Moriarty' phase again"

"What? I sent you numerous texts telling you that I missed you, I even sent you one about the fact We were out of milk and you usually bring that home with you."

"I didn't come home"

"I know I've been there for the past week, Please come back John someone has to dispose of the intestines in the bathtub and you know full well that Mrs Hudson won't and I have no patience for that sort of thing."

John smiled, that had never sounded like a more welcome offer.

"Ok"

"Ok?" Sherlock Parroted.

"Ok I'll come home, but things will have to change."

**A/N and thats where I'm leaving this chapter huge thanks to all of you still reading, maybe in the next chapter there will be some lightness but maybe not as I had an awesome idea that hit me from something I went through last night *22/04/12* so we shall see.**

**thank you for reading and stay tuned because Faefae is back, not sure how often I'll be posting but I haven't forgotten bout you all or this story!**


End file.
